Amy the Cat
Amy the Cat is a character who has only appeared in Unity and Five Nights at Kami's so far. Appearance Amy is a cat with golden irises and silver pupils. She is shorter than other animatronics, but not as short as BB. She has multiple gashes in her chest and back. As well as her left endoskeleton hand being exposed. Her tail has had a section ripped off forcefully. The fur in her belly and face and front legs is white wile fur on her back and her tail is green. (Purr)sonality Amy is somewhat cheerful during the day and plasters on a smile for the kids. But when alone, and at night, she is very depressed. She feels that being shorter has made her inferior to her friends. Along with this, she isn't very brave and has only killed one night guard. This has made her feel like she is dead wait, and she thinks she doesn't contribute to the group. She has caused the aforementioned gashes in her body, because she think she deserves the pain. She has also attempted suicide, as shown when she is found trying to hang herself in Unity. She is also very depressed do to the animatronic's personality to be somewhat sad, combined with the child she is possessed by. Despite others' attempts at comforting her, she denies its friendship, but instead, pitty. Relationships Bonnette Bonnette were friends at first, with Amy being very glad to see her friend, do to her death. However, it quickly turned romantic between them, do to each of their friendship being strengthened by certain events. Emy the Guardian Cat Amy and Emy are practically sisters. Amy had told the other cat about her crush on Julian. Emy isn't as good at helping Amy with her paranoia as Julian, but not incompetent at it. Julian the Bat Amy and Julian are best friends. Julian helps Amy calm down around people, and Amy helps him with being scared of everything else. The two had crushes on each other, but neither have told the other. Amy lost interest in Julian when she started a relationship with Phantom Bonnette. Golden Amy Golden Amy's sole purpose is to torment Amy. Amy is very scared of Golden Amy, as she fears one day she will die to her golden counterpart's hand, as she is not aware is she dies so does Golden Amy. Rose Evargarde Amy, being her paranoid and untrusting self believes Rose moved in to dismantle her. When the two do talk, Amy and Rose do get along. Mangled Emy Amy disapproves of ME's decision to marry and have a child with Xavier, but she keeps it to herself in fear of offending her fellow feline. Behavior Five Nights at Kami's Amy is a relatively non-dangerous character in this game. She doesn't have to appear in the Blindspot to attack. She moves around faster than her friends, but backtracks a lot, do to her fearing the player. Backstory Amy as a human child was sad very often (NOT depression). One day as she was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, for her brothers, she accidentally backed into the back room. The Purple Guy was there, with a still unsettling bloodlust. Amy (Then called Shanice) was of course shoved into a costume. The Purple Guy found a Cat Animatronic hidden under the table, and used that. The full version of this can be found here. Trivia *Amy has British accent. **This accent isn't heard very often, however as she mostly whispers. *She has made up nicknames for all the animatronics, that she keeps to herself. **Bugs=Bonnie ***She doesn't know what Loony Toons is. **Foxotron=Foxy **Nicholas=Freddy ***Because of Tsar Nicholas II. **Hope=Bonnette **Satan=SpringTrap **Ducky=Chica *She was based on the shy part of Kami's personality. *There is a Golden Amy. Gallery Amy.png|An awesome picture made my AMO!!! Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:Kami's Pages Category:Cat Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Benevolent Characters Category:Characters Category:Females